After Dark
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: The doctor and Kelly last entries travel to the 1920's because the doctor as usual gets it wrong. People are going missing after dark but are the peelers police responsible?
1. Chapter 1

It was morning Kelly had already dressed and she knew the doctor would be up doing something either fixing the T.A.R.D.I.S or reading a magazine. He always laughed at the problem pages in her women's magazine to be honest that was the only reason she bought them her fashion sense was different to everybody else's and she hated celebrities. She came down the T.A.R.D.I.S stairs and there he was laughing at a magazine. "So predictable." She said to herself. "Oh Kels, you've got to read this its hilarious, this woman went out on a date and she wore white pants, I mean who wears white pants anyway its not the 70s, so anyway she slipped in dog muck and got upset because he laughed at her, what would she want a round of applause. It's amazing we travel in time and space and nothing is funnier than watching a human slip in dog poo." He said very fastly hardly pausing for breathe. She stood there looking at him "Wow, nice boots, I mean wow there gorgeous proper bother boots, I mean I don't normally say this about your feet but they are great." He admired Kelly's boots they were bother boots. They had metal buckles fronts and backs with red flames up the top. He pointed. "If we see a pair of those I want them." He said. "Well these doctor are mine." He jumped up from where he was. "So where we going?" She asked bored of his coherent rambling. "Anywhere you like?" He asked. "Err, 1885 America?" She asked. "Cowboy times." "Well I'm not taking you dressed like that." He said looking at her. She ran upstairs and routed through the wardrobe and found something a big puffy dress and shoes. She looked the part. She came running down. "Howdy partner." She said tilting the feather on her hat. "Cowboyamundo, wow remind me never to use that word again." He put his arm out and she linked him and they walked out. "You not getting changed?" She asked him. "Nahh I'm fine." They stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and it was broad daylight but people stood laughing and looking. "Doctor have you got the wrong time period?" She asked. It wasn't unusual he did it all the time. "Excuse me sir, can you tell me the date please?" He asked. "Yes, sir its 25th May 1920." Kelly ran in and went to get changed she could've killed the doctor. She knew 1920s fashion she always thought it was beautiful. The doctor sat on a bench waiting for Kelly to come out. "Waiting on a woman sir?" The man politely asked smoking a pipe. "Yeah and this one takes hours to get ready." He said looking at the man. "Lets hope she's out before dark or the peelers 'ill 'av 'ya 'eh?" He said puffing away. "Well hang on I make this 1920s Lancashire there's no wars and even if there was this is countryside. Are there curfews?" "Oh yeah sir, there are curfews, people who go out after dark don't come back." The man said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly came out finally the doctor thought about what the man had said. She looked amazing. She wore a ¾ length skirt and a top tucked into it. Her hair was in two curls at the side and one at the top. She looked just right.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be only I think there's a little bit of trouble."

"Oh I wish there wasn't I just wanted a nice time."

"Well people wish for a lot of things Kels."

"Yeah like I was I was a size 8 with small boobs but we can only wonder." She laughed.

"Shut up you're perfect." He'd had enough of Kelly's self consciousness.

"So what's the problem?"

"Some bloke said after dark the peelers come." He rubbed his chin Kelly really wanted to kiss the spot her rubbed she always did.

"The police?" She asked looking at him. He blue eyes contrasted with her bright lipstick

"Yeah." He looked at her he smiled.

"Oh well I'm sure we'll find out." He linked her arm and practically dragged her along with him. They went to what looked like a bar with dancing. Kelly was upset everyone else seemed a lot more dressed up than she was. A typical 20s song came on.

"Want to dance?" He asked pulling her off her dainty feet.

"Do I have a choice?" She danced with him. She remembered the last time they'd danced it had lead to a lot more but she had liked the fact it did. She was hoping deep down it would happen again. Her head went against his shoulder flattening her dark hair. He brushed two fingers through it.

"If you want to find out what's going on do the dancing." He whispered into her ear she didn't hear she just wanted to stay that way. When he danced she loved it he was so elegant she loved the feel of his hands down the small of her back. When she took it in his hand lowered a smile grew on his face one he couldn't quite see. His hand lowered to her bum she tingled as it did. He was also getting lost forgetting what he had arrived to achieve. Kelly's skin felt so soft so silky her hair smelt clean and perfumed the smell of her neck was amazing.


End file.
